Was It Really His Last Breath?
by Phantom1999
Summary: I rewrote this summary inside, Soft core yaoi. SHORT SUMMARY: 'Lelouch... Was that you? What if it was you? What would I do? Tell Cornelia? No... Yet you can't be alive... Your dead... Yet I'm supposed to be dead as well... Was that you... or a ghost? I must be hallucinating and I stand by it' Suzaku thought. Denying he saw Lelouch smiling at them.


**Hey... I re wrote this and hope its better! Please review and tell me if it is better? *puppy dog eyes* OOC AND YAOI! WARNING YAOI !**

**REWRITE !**

**Lelouch now lives In Hinamizawa. He has gone back in time, anyone who visits the town goes to 1983. He lives with C.C./C.2. and this town makes no sense? What happens is people from the capital visit... Will he be reunited with Nunnally? Will Suzaku admit his _true_ feelings for Lelouch? Will they learn what really happened at Lelouch's Death? All excellent questions, but... WE DON'T KNOW !**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1, Reacquaintances~**_

_**~Lelouch POV*3rd Person~**_

He steps out of the small cottage. Snow falling hard: big, sticky flakes that keep getting under his coat collar. He was heading into town of Hinamizawa. He's heard rumors about the deaths of the small town, closed out to the world. Of course Lelouch doesn't believe in the superstitions of the town.

Yet he wasn't sure why the disappearances. He knew these group of kids: Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika. Rika he felt something weird about her. Lelouch thinks this is weird, one week all the kids were murdered... after the week is over, then the next day they visited him as if nothing had happened. Then the week is restarted... as if nothing... had ever... happened.

It's even like he went back in time, because, there are no Knight mares, Cellphones, and they have never even heard of The Britannian Empire... Plus he feels like he's gone back in time. He thinks it's has something to do with Rika and Satoko.

Lelouch lost in thought bumped in to one of the girls he was thinking about: Satoko.

"Oh, Good Morning Satoko-Chan. Cold today isn't it? Where's your coat though?"

She nods,"Rika-Chan has it."

"Why?"

"She needs it better than I do. She gets colder than I do. I gave it to her."

"Oh... How bout I give you my coat?"he asks smilingly.

"N-no, I can't take it."

"It's OK, I have others."

"Really? Thank You..."

"Go on to school now :)"

"Y-yea..."

"What's wrong?"

"These people from the capital are coming to visit. I'm scared."

He twitches at what she said and gets on his knee and leans down and pats her back. "It's OK. I know people from there. They are good people."

" OK I believe you! But Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"You know you've asked us about the Britannian Empire?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well what confuses me I've never heard of them, yet they are coming here... It's them!"

"Huh?"

"I see their weird... car?"

"What?"

"Y-yea!"

"Now go on to school I have to get some firewood! Come over with your friends later! I have the day off!" He pats her head.

"OK! I'll ask if we can, and/or if they want to."Then she's off. He watches her run off away from the direction. The mention of the capital makes him think of Suzaku... He has this longing feeling to see him again. But he can't put his finger on it why. He misses Nunnally. He watches them pass by. Smiling.

_**~Suzaku's POV*3rd Person~**_

Suzaku in his Zero costume looks out the window of the car. This town, he feels something weird about it. Something tells Nunnally feels it as well. "Nunnally, why would you want to come here to vacation?"Cornelia asks obviously irritated but also feeling something weird about the the town as well.

"I don't know, I just feel lie it was calling me. I feel like as if someone is here... Someone we know."

Everybody looks at her crazily... Suzaku feels it too though but he still looks at her crazily just then while Suzaku was looking out the window. He thought he saw Lelouch... smile at them...

"Z-Zero what are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!"He stuttered out. He looked back and he was gone.

"Y-yea nothing..."

* * *

**So is it better? Review and tell me!~ Soft-core yaoi ! YAOI RULES ! ! AWESOME STUFF**** ! !**


End file.
